Where the Angels Go
by arc852
Summary: Gabriel knew his time was close and he couldn't help but wonder where his kind went when they died.


Gabriel never really thought about it before now. He had always felt like he didn't need to. He was an angel, not only that but an archangel. Guess he had thought he would always be around. Even when he was in hiding disguised as a trickster or Loki for all those years. He was smart, and the only time he thought of his own death was when he was faking it.

Then he met the Winchesters.

He wasn't sure how, but he knew that his death was coming and that it would ultimately have to do with them. Dean the wise-cracking, self-loathing, protective older brother and Sam the tall, moose like, long-haired younger brother. You would think after having that feeling around them that he would stay as far away from them as possible. Instead he did the exact opposite.

After that first meeting he almost had a need to follow them. To watch out for them, to teach them lessons. And it wasn't just because he knew they were his two oldest brother's vessels either.

Since that first meeting he had followed them around. Every now and again jumping into their lives and teaching them a lesson. And Gabriel got to thinking that maybe the feeling he had was wrong.

But then it grew stronger.

He knew his time was getting close, which made him start to think on where he would go. He wasn't human, so Heaven and Hell were out and he was no monster. Which took purgatory away as an option. Which left him with nothing and though he would never admit it out loud, it scared him. So he pushed the thoughts aside and went through the doubled doors Gabriel style.

When he heard that Lucifer was coming he knew that tonight was the night. He also knew that no matter how he had tried to push the Winchesters in another direction, they were right and Gabe wasn't about to let them die. That's why he handed Dean the DVD disk before they left him alone with his big bro.

The illusion didn't work, it wasn't meant to work. It was only meant to buy time for the Winchesters to escape. And it did, which meant he had done his job and was ready when Lucifer turned around. But when the blade entered his chest, he never realized how much it would _hurt_. He had never had a lot of experience with pain, seeing how only a few things could actually hurt him. He couldn't describe it in words, but a long scream could. However the blade in his abdomen restricted him from making any noise, which seemed to make it worse.

He didn't even hear what his brother was saying to him after he had stabbed him. His ears were filled to the brim with pain. The sharp blade poked him on the inside and ever so slowly, he could feel his grace leaving. Painfully. Seconds felt like minutes and his grace wasn't even half gone yet. The pain filled his entire being. Lucifer pushed the blade in forcefully one last time, and the pain that came with it was unbearable.

Then it was gone. Just like that the pain was gone.

Gabriel figured he was dead and didn't feel like opening his eyes. He really did not want to see where angels went when they died. But he figured he'd have to eventually, so he opened them.

He was met with a dirty motel room, complete with a small TV, a dresser, and a bathroom. Gabriel blinked. Not exactly what he was expecting in the angel afterlife.

He got out of the rickety motel bed with a loud squeak from the rusty springs and went to the window. He pulled back the curtains and saw the busy street with cars riding along and humans walking on the side walk.

Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he was speechless. He was supposed to be dead, he had felt his _grace_ leave him and his wings burn. So why was he looking outside from a motel room window on earth?

He turned away from the window and noticed a neatly folded newspaper on the table. He walked over and unfolded it, looking at the top right corner of the page for the date. The month and day no longer mattered when he saw the year. In bolded number it read, **2014**.

Maybe he had been dead after all.

Gabriel put the paper down and started pacing. Wondering how he was alive and why he had no memory of ever being dead. Then he noticed two other objects on the table that he was almost positive wasn't there before. A Bible and a copy of the first Supernatural book. He smiled for the first time since he woke up. Maybe Dad wasn't as deadbeat as he thought.

And yeah, maybe someday he would die for real and find out where angels go when they die. It was even more likely when around the Winchesters. But he was alive and happy, so he pushed any thought of his death to the far corners of his mind.

Speaking of the Winchesters, he figured his Dad left the Supernatural book as a sign that he should go and find them. A familiar and comfortable smirk made its way onto his features when he pictured the faces of Dean, Sam, and his little bro when they found out he was alive. He chuckled and raised his arm up. But before doing anything he looked up, not really knowing where else to look. He wasn't one for giving thanks, but he figured this one was deserved.

"Thanks Dad," And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Chuck stood inside the room, now visible. He smiled sadly at the spot Gabriel was just in not a second before.

"Everyone has a destiny," He said to empty air, still with the same expression. "It's about time for yours and theirs to collide," He picked up the Supernatural book and looked at it gingerly.

"Carry on my way word sons, carry on," And just like that, the room was empty.

* * *

** A/N: This was just a short thing I came up with in the span of a half hour, so sorry if it isn't that great. Also I apologize for the cheesy ending. I felt like writing a Gabriel story after last nights episode. Because HOLY CRAP HE'S ALIVE, and I totally knew it so...**

** Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
